english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Julie Nathanson
Julie Nathanson is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2016) - Yelena Belova/Black Widow (ep66) *Batman Beyond (2001) - Ro (ep51) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2016) - Bride's Mother (ep22), Kimmy (ep22) *Disney Elena of Avalor (2017) - Scarlett Turner (ep16) *Disney Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Artist Bot (ep21) *Disney Sofia the First (2013) - Belle (ep17) *Johnny Bravo (2001) - Miss Winkleman (ep46), Model (ep45) *MAD (2012) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004) - Ally (ep21) *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Stuart Little (2003) - Ginger (ep10) *The Powerpuff Girls (2001) - Robin (ep46), Schoolgirl#1 (ep42), Science Teacher (ep42), Young Ms. Bellum (ep42) *The Zeta Project (2001-2002) - Ro Rowen 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018) - Jewelee, Silver Banshee/Siobhan Smythe 'Movies' *The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) - Felicity 'Movies - Dubbing' *Manou the Swift (2019) - Francoise *Throne of Elves (????) - Marye 'TV Specials' *Disney Elena of Avalor: Song of the Sirenas (2018) - Scarlett Turner 'Web Animation' *Dallas & Robo (2018) - Additional Voices *Disney Star Darlings (2015-2016) - Clover Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Disney Comics in Motion (2018-2019) - Belle 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess: The Perfect Princess Tea Party Read-Along Storybook and CD (2012) - Belle Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Mickey's Search Party (2018) - Belle Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Dream Treats (2015) - Belle *Disney Princess: Charmed Adventures (2016) - Belle *Disney Royal Celebrations (2015) - Belle 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Bratz: 4 Real (2007) - Quinn, Storekeepers *Bulletstorm (2011) - Computer, Newsbot *Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII (2018) - Additional Voices *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure (2012) - Belle, Noblewoman, Townswoman *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Maria, Penny Fitzgerald *Far Cry 5 (2018) - Jess Black *Gemini: Heroes Reborn (2016) - PA Voice, Prisoner 3 *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Anutai, Additional Voices *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Hipster Female Ped. 2, Hipster Female Ped. 4, Hipster Female Ped. 5 *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Belle *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning: Teeth of Naros (2012) - Eraste, Phinne *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Donna Troy, Silver Banshee/Siobhan Smythe *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) - Additional Voices *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Anastasya *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Additional Voices *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *MySims: Agents (2009) - Additional Voices *MySims: Kingdom (2008) - Additional Voices *MySims: Racing (2009) - Additional Voices *MySims: SkyHeroes (2010) - Additional Voices *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Shadows of the Damned (2011) - Sister Grim Kosatsu *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Flooded Franny, The Pillar *Speed Racer: The Videogame (2008) - Kellie "Gearbox" Kalinkov *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Proving Ground (2007) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Aion (2009) - Additional Voices *Ape Escape 3 (2006) - Aki *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Prishe *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Chocolina, Researcher, Resident *Final Fantasy XV (2016-2019) - Aera Mirus Fleuret, Holly Teulle, Additional Voices *Judgment (2019) - Tsukino Saotome *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Chocolina *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Additional Voices *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Call, Newscaster *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *N3II: Ninety-Nine Nights (2010) - Female Magic Voice, Villager *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Freida *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Chocolatte Theme Park Attractions *Nightfall Glow (2011) - Belle Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (84) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (18) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2019. Category:American Voice Actors